Kingdom Hearts 3:Oblivion
by Iron Dragon Varius
Summary: A new organization is formed, causing the worlds to go asunder into chaos. R&R Sorry for the short summary And I'm reformatting the whole story since I finally realized that this was a good story but it needs to, you know, be fixed.
1. Darkness previals: the plan is revealed

It was the year 1928 in the unsuspecting, humble, little town of Nome, Alaska as a female, Scarlet-red fur coated husky with a face that could melt the snow around her , waits in a upright position upon a snow mound on the shore of a nearby harbor. It was six to seven.

"Oh, where is Balto?" She asked herself in a disappointed tone. It was that moment that her son, Kodiak or as they call him "Kodi" came up to her "Uh hey mom, you ok? Where's dad?" The boy asked her, then she turned her head to face him and said "He's supposed to take me to see the northern lights. But I guess he's training for the Iditarod race tomorrow. Kodi why don't you go find dusty and then we can all go?" He smiled. "Alright." he ran off into the town to find his girlfriend "See you later!" he called out as he ran.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Nome's famous hero was running seven mile laps, he was exhausted. But the Russian snow goose didn't make it easy for him, "Come on Balto, just ten more laps!" yelled the goose at the running wolf-dog, whose panting had greatly increased since the beginning of the training at seven in the morning. "I Think..My heart's….Gonna..Explode….Boris!" said Balto between pants of his steam-like breath through the below thirty degree weather. "Oy Balto, you do want to win do you?" The wolf-dog just ran around him and after one more lap he stopped next to the snow goose. "Yes. I do but there's… more important…..things In mind." The goose only looked at him, placing his feathers under his chin "Like?" "I'm supposed to meet Jenna." Boris just sighed "Alright, have it your way." Balto grinned, "What's the occasion? You never stop at the middle of training." He looked at him with a blank face "I've got a date with Stella tonight," he said as he spreads his wings and flew off into the sunset (His fear of heights has slightly disappeared since Boris told Balto about his fear.) And with that, Balto ran into town, looking for his love. The time was six fourteen.

The northern spectacle known as the Aurora Borealis was in play in the early night sky, how the colors moved across the sky as though god was painting a masterpiece in the canvas that was the stars though they were merely reflections from broken glass bottles with light from a candle-lit lantern located behind the town's hospital. Either way, it was beautiful. Every dog loved it; they took their mates to it, cuddling close and enjoying it, but it was almost abandoned, one was the mate of the Hero, Jenna, looking into the lights dancing across the sky, waiting for her lover. There he was, walking towards her "Balto there you are, I was worrying about you," she nuzzles his cheek. "Sorry to keep you waiting Jenna." He nuzzles her back smiling. "Hey pop," Said his son, lying next to his girlfriend, Dusty. Balto looks at him "Hey Kodi, seems that you aged a bit since I saw you." "Maybe it's because you've been training with Uncle Boris to long." He grinned. "Oh ha-ha, very funny." He said mockingly, rolling his eyes. "Hey I wonder where Star and Angel could be." Asked Dusty when she heard a cough behind her and she turned her head to see the the Alaskan Klee Kai and his mate, Angel,the Malmute with light, golden fur and baby blue eyes. People say that she and star look alike but she didn't mind "Oops, sorry about the Star," Said Dusty with a nervous smile. "Ah no worries, I get that all the time." Star's smile though, was a reassuring one.

"So what brings you here?" "Well Angel and I were going to see the Aurora Borealis, but we didn't know we were having company." As soon that was said, the spectacle was in full bloom. Colors were waltzing against the sky in a vivid style. Everyone was awestruck and mesmerized. "Isn't it beautiful Star?" asked Angel in a gentle tone. Like the rest of her, she was a gentle spirit, yet headstrong. "Yeah," He nuzzled against her chin. "It sure is." She smiled at his touch and nuzzled him back. Though in all this comfort and awe, Kodi had a look of fear in his eyes as he looked up in the sky to see that the Borealis faded away and a hazy rust-red color filled the sky, a black, swirling vortex appeared above them "Uh..Dad?" said Kodi with a petrified look on his face. Balto looked up also, the same look upon his face (The same look were on the others faces) like a chain reaction. "What the heck?" Asked Balto as he looked in the sky, confused on what was happening.

What was happening? How? Why? These were the questions that ran through everybody's mind at the time. But as they stood around, traumatized, a violent gust of wind as sharp as the finest-made swords blew onto them, screaming in agony and being pushed into the snow-covered ground, splattered with blood. Then the flow of the wind changed, acting like a vacuum by sucking Balto in to the vortex. "Arrgghhh!" Balto screamed as the winds sliced through his skin. "Balto!" exclaimed Jenna, she jumped up and latched her mouth on his paw, her teeth breaking through his skin. Making him scream louder though it's better than being sucked into who knows what. The sharp winds scratching at her muzzle, her eyelids closed shut though tears escape her closed eyes due to the pain afflicted on her, pulling her lover to safety but the wind pulls them farther and farther apart that it seemed impossible for them to return to each other. Her jaw tightened on his paw, but the wind pulling them apart makes her teeth scratch into Balto's skin, blood blowing into her mouth.

Finally, the vacuum sucked Balto into the vortex; Jenna's teeth ripped through his lumbrical muscles. "Jenna!!" shouted Balto before the vortex sucked him in and closing when his whole body entered. Making Jenna fall to the ground, landing in the blood pelted snow. "Balto!!" shouted Jenna but her shout echoed in the silenced sky. She fainted from blood loss, falling into the snow, a single tear flowing down her bloody cheek. The sun had completely settled in the west.

The air was humid and the scent of metal was mixing into the humidity, making the wolf-dog stir and wince from his wounds. His eyes opened to see that he was captured in a steel cage in a darkened room with chains hanging down from the ceiling. "Ugh…I feel like I got smashed by a avalanche." He groaned and looked around the room, frightened "Where am I?" He asked himself, he was worried, mostly about his family back home, about the wind.

His worries increased as he saw a hooded figure wearing a black, zipped up cloak. The figure's entire face was concealed by the darkness of both the room and the hood over his head. "So, this is the "great" savior of Nome?" The figure chuckled "Balto, you are no hero!" Balto walked to the front of the cage, looking at the figure with confusion and fear. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Asked the hero, focusing on the figure. "Oh, I know EVERYTHING about you Balto, the origins of your life and even about your death." The figure grinned even though it was hidden. "But I still don't know who you are." The figure then placed his hands on the sides of his hood, slowly flipping it behind him, revealing…A Dog! A dog with a human body! How it shocked Balto. Looking at his coal-colored fur reminded him of something but he couldn't put a paw on it.

"I am Togo, the real hero of the Iditarod." Togo said a satisfied, dark tone which made Balto's eyes widen and made him almost speechless. "Togo……But I thought you were dead." "That's right; I was dead, and ever since you won the hearts of millions by "saving" the ill children and leaving me out in the barren wilderness where I had to fight to survive, I have been plotting my revenge. But sadly when I was searching for food in the woods, near a mountain side to be precise, a boulder fell onto my spine thus, making me loose feeling in my hind legs. Fortunately, a man whose hair was Grey as darkened stone came to my aid and told me that if he helped me, I would help him in return, becoming his servant for all eternity." "And let me guess, you agreed?" "I had no choice! It was the only way to save my life and the only way to get revenge on you Balto!" Togo spat in anger. "You see, I once had a life, a beautiful family, everything was going perfect for me and you had to take it all away!" he spat out again, making Balto back up a bit. "But I didn't betray you; you betrayed yourself by clouding your thoughts with revenge and lost your sanity-"

"Like I cared about my sanity! You had to be all "Let me get the credit and not let Togo, the dog who worked his tail to the bone" be the true hero."

"I was just trying to put an end to the children's suffering while you were just doing it for the fame and glory."

"SILENCE!!" yelled Togo, making Balto silent then a barrage of chains wrap around Balto, gasping for breath. "And about your friends, they're at our base, being turned to heartless as we speak." Togo said, grinning. "You dirty bastard-!" The chains wrapped around his neck, choking him. Togo waved his finger "Ah ah ah, we wouldn't want to lose our "hero" now would we?" He smiles as he saw his nemesis choking from lack of oxygen. "Is there anything you would like to say during your three seconds of consciousness?" Balto looked at him weakly "You……" With that, he lost consciousness, his head hanging low. Good thing too, his neck was almost broken. He would have been dead if it continued but Togo wanted to savor the moment. He licked his lips "Now I can finally dispose of you once and for all."

Suddenly, a voice appeared in the room. "Togo!" yelled the voice at the dog "hybrid" which made him growl under his breath. "What do you want Zexion?" He didn't bother to turn his head to see the other hooded figure behind him. "I hope your not trying to sabotage our plans." Said Zexion in a emotionless voice. Togo paused "No sir, I was trying to make him weak before we send him to another world where he won't be such a nuisances to us." He knew that he was lying but decided to play along "Excellent, the soon we get rid of him the better, carry on." A portal surrounded him and he disappeared.

Togo growled again, looking at the unconscious hero "You're lucky Balto, if it wasn't for him your guts would be in my stomach right now." He said under his breath and snapped his fingers together to make the chains uncoil Balto and slither into the darkness. A portal opens up in the wall beside him and he pulls out a key from his left cloak pocket and placed it into the cage's keyhole, turns it clockwise and grabs Balto by the throat and pulls him out of the cage. "I don't care where this thing takes you; I just want you to disappear!" With that, he threw him into the portal and it closes. The hooded figure appeared behind him "How dare you interfere with our plans!" The figure yelled at him and Togo turned to him. "My revenge is far more important than some idiotic plan about luring the Keyblade Wielder to us." Togo said in mere anger. "Why do you need me anyway? Where are the other members?" Togo asked the figure. "You know as well as I do that the others are searching for him, high and low." High and low, it left Togo with a animated image of the other members running up a mountain then down then up and then down, it made him smirk for about two seconds them returning his concentration to Zexion. "But wait, weren't the members killed by the Keyblade Wielder?" Zexion nodded "Yes, but luckily Vexen programmed the castle's computer to produce copies of us, Memories and all." Togo smirked at the whole explanation "Ah, very cunning, but how are we going to destroy him? The Keyblade Wielder I mean." "Patience my apprentice, patience, our plan will soon come into fruition."


	2. Keyblade's wisdom:the savior of worlds

And now what you've been waiting for, Chapter 2 of Kingdom Hearts III Oblivion

Keyblade's wisdom: Guardian of the worlds!

GO!

By FLOW

Featuring lady and the tramp, lion king, and balto chars

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?

Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)

Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru

Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)

Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to

Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi

Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku

Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)

(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Destiny Island 1 year later

(Sora and Riku are resting under a shady palm tree.)

Riku-Nothing's changed, huh?

Sora-Nope. Nothing will.

Riku-What a small world.

Sora-But part of one that's much bigger.

Riku-Yeah.

Sora-Hey Riku…what do you think it was—the door to the light?

Riku-(Points to Sora's heart) this.

Sora-(puts his hand on his heart) this?

Riku- Yeah, its always closer than you think.

Kairi-Sora! Riku!

(Kairi runs to sora and riku)

Sora-Hey, what's up?

Kairi-Look.

(Sora looks at the bottle)

Sora-From the King?

Dear Sora

I know it's been only a year since we defeated the organization, but xemnas is alive and he's trying to destroy Kingdom Hearts again. And for some reason, there's another villain involved in this and I don't know who. We need your help destroying this new evil and restore the world order.

Sincerely

King Mickey

Kairi-what is it sora?

Sora-the king needs me

Kairi-(in a really depressed voice) Oh.

Sora- Kairi, what's wrong?

Kairi-…It's just that…I'm afraid of losing you again. (Cries)

Sora-Don't worry Kairi, as long our hearts are strong and pure, I will always be with you no matter where you are.

(Sora and Kairi hug)

(sora hears voices in the distance)

Goofy and Donald in unison-Sora!!!

Sora-Hey guys, long time no see.

Goofy-Ayuck, look at you sora, you're all grown up now.

Sora-Well it has been a long time. So what were you guys up to the past three years?

Donald-We were searching for the king ever since xemnas came back.

Goofy- Yeah and its been easy since we had new members in our group.

Sora-And who would they be?

Goofy- well, there's mumph

Donald-The king told us not to tell you.

Goofy-Sorry, guess I forgot. Ayuck

Sora-Oh, I see.

Goofy-So are you guys comin'?

Kairi-Hmmm, alright.

Riku-But under one condition, we fight with you.

Sora-Well its settled (looks up to the sky) Time to end this.

Eagleheart by Stratovarius

Featuring lion king, and balto chars

All through the night he is lying awake  
Wond'ring how much more can he take  
Watching the walls where the shadows dance  
Drifting away into a trance  
And his eyes are blazing with fire

Dreams burnt to ashes so many times  
Highest of mountains, still he climbs  
Ready to fly, cause he just can't stay  
Flame burning brighter with every day  
And his eyes are blazing with fire  
Longing for the deepest desire

Heart of an eagle  
He flies through the rainbow  
Into a new world and finds the sun  
Spreading his wings  
Above all the sorrows  
The glory of Eagleheart

Fever is burning in his veins  
Determined with courage, breaking the chains  
Back against the wall under blood red skies  
Prepared to fight until he dies  
And his eyes are blazing with fire  
Longing for the deepest desire

Heart of an eagle  
He flies through the rainbow  
Into a new world and finds the sun  
Spreading his wings  
Above all the sorrows  
The glory of Eagleheart

Heart of an eagle  
He flies through the rainbow  
Into a new world and finds the sun  
Spreading his wings  
Above all the sorrows  
The glory of Eagleheart


	3. Perfect flaw:Tears of the gods

Sorry it took so long, I had to move to Tennessee last week. So anyway heres Chapter 3 of Kingdom Hearts III Oblivion

Perfect flaw: Tears of the gods

WE ARE!

By Tomato Cube

Featuring One piece and Balto chars

Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume

sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE

rashinban nante jyutai no moto

netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa

HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo

tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!

kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no

BIORHYTHM nokkatte

omoi sugose ba ii

arittakeno yume o kakiatsume

sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa

POCKET no COIN, soreto

YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?

WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!

zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo

kata o osarete iippo LEAD sa

kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa

sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto

tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni

APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE

ji ishiki kajyoo ni!

shimittareta yoru o buttobase!

takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo

POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto

YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?

WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!

arittakeno yume o kakiatsume

sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa

POCKET no COIN, soreto

YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?

WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!

WE ARE! WE ARE!

Hollow Bastion (main district)

Sora-What the?

(The town is in ruins)

Riku-Sora, look out!

Sora-Heartless!!

(The group goes out to fight the heartless)

Unknown-Lightning!!!

(Heartless disappear)

Sora-Who the hell are you?

Unknown-Life is full of questions isn't it? I could be anyone, I could even be you.

Goofy-(Whispers to Donald) this guys a little loony isn't he?

Donald-(Nods his head)

Sora- What are you talking about?

Unknown-I am talking about destiny sora. That the outcome of your destiny can change if anything goes wrong.

(A portal opens)

Unknown- We will meet again.

(He disappears)

Sora-Wait!!

Riku-Forget about him sora, we need to find out who did this and find the king.

Sora-Right.

(Arrgghh!!)

Kairi-What was that?

Goofy- Sounded like some ones in trouble!

Donald- Lets go!

(The group arrives in the crevice)

Sora-(gasp!) Yuffie, Cid, Leon!

Leon-(faintly) Sora.

Sora-Leon, what happened?

Leon-A man with red hair dressed in a black cloak came out of nowhere and started to destroy the town. We tried to stop him but something held us down. And his speed was unmatchable. Then with one slash from his giant sword, we were all knocked out.

Riku-Great. Not only Xemnas, but the organization are alive. But, who could be powerful enough to destroy an entire town?

Sora- The organization must of recruited new members. But wait a minute, where's cloud?

Leon- He was taken by (aarrgghh!)

Sora-Try not to talk, we'll take you to merlin and we'll handle the rest.

Leon-Alright kid…Thanks.

Riku- I got Cid.

Kairi-And leave yuffie to me.

Donald- and we'll cover your backs, case if any heartless show up.

Sora-Thanks guys.

(In Merlin's house)

Sora-Merlin…Merlin where are you?

Merlin- I'll be with you in a moment!

(POOF!)

Merlin-(cough) Well (cough, cough) long time no see sora!

Sora-Good to see you to Merlin. But we have a problem.

Merlin- Oh my, what happened to them?

Sora-A member from the organization attacked them.

Merlin- Well Leon it seems that your training could use some improvement.

Leon-Hmmph, like you could do better!

Kairi- Can you fix them Merlin?

Merlin- Alright, I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, find out the man that was responsible for this.

Sora Alright lets go!!

Kairi-But sora where are we going?

Sora- Well, since the town is pretty much destroyed, we might as well go to traverse town.

Donald- Uh guys, there's a small problem with that.

Riku-Well, what is it?

Donald- Well, the last time me and goofy went there. I had to use a mystic key to get trough the gate. But when fell asleep 1 year ago, it sort of disappeared.

Kairi- But why can't we use the keyblade?

Donald We can't use it because traverse town has powerful energies that blocks the keyblades gate opening ability outside the town.

Sora-There has to be another way.

Unknown- There is another way.

(Sora looks to see that his friends are frozen like statues)

Sora-What have you done to them!

Unknown-Relax Sora, I'm here to help.

(Gives sora the key)

Unknown-Use it wisely sora.

(Unknown disappears and everyone returns to normal)

Kairi- Whaa, what happened? (Looks at sora to see that he has the key.) Sora, where did you get that key?

Sora-Well, its a long story.

Riku-Ok Donald, sora found the key. So lets get out of here!

(The group disappears in a flash of light)

(Meanwhile in the cavern of rembrance)

Unknown- Noraax, where the hell are you?

Noraax- Uggh, now what?

Unknown-I thought that we agreed on not assisting the keyblade master's mission!

Noraax-Well, if you saw people in need of assistance, you wouldn't just around waiting for something to happen.  
Unknown- Well at least I have some common sense, and doesn't just go willy nilly just because they need to be saved. You have to look deep inside them and see if they need to be saved or not.

Noraax-Well it's to late nahtxan, lets just follow sora to see if can help him.

Nahtxan-you just don't listen don't you. Alright I'll go with you.

(The scene fades out to reveal a white room with a man gazing into a crystal ball)

Unknown-As you predicted my lord, Noraax and Nahtxan have betrayed us. Shall I dispose them?

Lord Sin-No Tmix, let them follow the keyblade master. They'll meet their fates soon enough. (Evil Laughter)

End of chapter 3

Psycedelic Furs: Love my way

Vocals-Star,

Drums-Star

There's an army  
On the dance floor  
It's a fashion  
With a gun my love  
In a room  
Without a door  
A kiss is not enough In

Love my way  
It's a new road  
I follow where  
My mind goes

They'd put us  
On a railroad  
They'd dearly  
Make us pay  
For laughing  
In their faces  
And making it our way

There's emptiness  
Behind their eyes  
There's dust  
In all their hearts  
They just want to  
Steal us all  
And take us all apart  
But not in 

Love my way  
It's a new road  
I follow where  
My mind goes 

Love my way  
It's a new road  
I follow where  
My mind goes

So swallow  
All your tears my love  
And put on  
Your new face  
You can never win or lose  
If you don't  
Run the race


	4. new keyblade master:Viktor appears

Disclaimer note- I don't own anything except Viktor, Noraxx, Lord Sin, Drobyx, Nahtxan, Lyra, Tmix, and Togo. And whoever steels my characters without my permission are doomed with a eternal wrath of 1001 squirrels on crack.

XIII Redemption: reveal the secrete

Butter-Fly

Vocals by Wada Kouji

Featuring Sora & company, and Lion King Chars

Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte

Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou

Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa

Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai

Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou

Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai

Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa on my love

Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte

Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou

Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte

Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara

Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou

Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai

Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja

Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na

Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa on my love

Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa oh yeah

Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja

Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na

Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa on my love

(Traverse town)

Perdita- No don't take them, please I beg you! Noooooo!

(Perdita wakes up, covered in sweat)

Pongo-Perdita, Perdita what's wrong.

Perdita- [pant, pant its nothing dear.

Pongo- Well, it must be something to make you scream like that.

Perdita-…It was about our puppies and … (tears start forming in her eyes) I don't know what I'll do if we lost them again.

Pongo- Don't worry, they're in the barn house safe and sound.

Perdita- Alright love.

(They both fall asleep)

?-That's what they think (evil laughter)

(Second district)

(Meanwhile Sora and Kairi stroll around the town)

Sora-Well Kairi, welcome to traverse town!

Kairi-Its beautiful Sora.

Barok-it is bueatiful isn't it.

Sora-who's there?

(Sora looks up to the sky to see a white bat)

Bartok-Oops, sorry, I didn't scare you did I?

Sora- No, not at all. But how did you get here?

Bartok- well basically, my world was destroyed by my master Rasputin. And, here I am.

Kairi- Is anyone else with you?

Bartok-No…They were turned into these dark things with crooked antennae and these sharp claws.

Riku-Heartless!

Barok-Exactly, what?

Riku-Die Heartless scumbag!

(Riku tries to hit Bartok but he's dodging his attacks)

Bartok-hey buddy, what's your problem?!

Sora- Riku (grabs Riku's keyblade) he's not your enemy. Snap out of it (slaps riku)

Riku-uggh, what happened?

Sora-You went berserk on this poor defenseless bat for no reason!

Riku-I'm terribly sorry Mr.…

Bartok-Bartok the magnificent, but you may call me Bartok.

Sora- So Bartok, why were you following us?

Bartok-Well actually I was following someone else.

Sora-And who would that be?

Bartok- He's the one who saved me. Roxas.

Sora-What?! How can this be?

Riku-He must have found a way to turn into a human. The question is how?

Roxas- Well it wasn't easy.

(The group looks on the roof)

Sora-Roxas!

Roxas- Hey Sora! I see that you met Bartok.

Kairi-Yep, we already met your cute and adorable bat.

Bartok-Aw stop it, your making me blush.

Sora- Hey roxas, there's one thing I don't understand. How were you able to escape the realm of darkness?

(Three figures walk out of the ally)

Axel-Well

Xigbar-Man two Roxas, I thought today was going to be weird. But this is too much!

(Sora charges full speed to attack Xigbar, but Xigbar moves out of the way and demyx is in the attack range but Roxas blocks him)

Roxas- Sora, stand down they're on our side.

Sora- ('), sorry about that Demyx.

Demyx-Ah, no worries. I get hit on the head all the time.

Riku-So why are you here?

?-They're here for redemption.

(A portal opens to reveal a man about 37 years old in rusty red and golden armor wielding a large keyblade)

Sora-Who are you?

E.S.-That is none of your concern. But do know this, the only reason I brought them back these four is that you'll need plenty of backup, Sora.

Sora-Backup, backup from what?

E.S-You'll find out (raises his keyblade) Oh and Sora, good luck at wedding.

(The stranger disappears in a flash of light)

Riku-What the hell was he talking about?

Sora-I don't know, but whatever it is it-

Axel-hold that thought [sniff, sniff there's heartless here

Donald-How can you tell?

Axel-I gained from the world of darkness. Or it was Xigbar's 5 bean burrito he had this morning.

Xigbar- (--+)

Axel-Follow me!

(Tenimen Square)

(Angel and Scamp are surrounded by heartless)

Angel-What are those things!?

Scamp-I don't know, but they're gonna regret messing with us! (Bites heartless's leg, but he went right through)

Scamp-Crap, nothing seems to work on these guys!

(The group arrives on the scene)

Bartok-wow, that's a lot of heartless.

Demyx-Ah no biggie, it's easy with my…Sitar!

Axel-So, how are you gonna beat them?

(Demyx begins to play the intro of Steve Vai's _For the Love of God)_

Sora-Whoa Demyx. I didn't know that you could play that!

Demyx-Yeah well, you learn a lot from spending two years in darkness.

(Suddenly a voice comes near)

Tramp-Scamp, Angel are you alright?

Scamp-Of course we are dad and these guys saved us.

Tramp-I'm eternally grateful Mr.…

Sora-I'm Sora, this is Riku, Kiari, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar

Axel- [stomach growls uh, is there anyplace that we could eat?

Scamp-You can eat at out place.

Kairi- oh no, we don't wont to be a burden.

Lady-No, we insist.

Sora-Hmm, alright then.

(Darlings house: Dining room)

Tramp-So… uh Sora, what brings you here?

Sora-well, it's not easy to say really but, I'm looking for someone.

Lady- Well is that a coincidence, a young man just came by here a week ago and said that he was looking for someone too.

Tramp- And I believe that his name was Viktor Goldsmith.

Axel- How did he get here?

Lady- Well one day when we were strolling around town.

(Flashback begins)

When a circle of these "heartless" just came out of nowhere, and in a flash of light, Viktor came to our rescue and obliterated the heartless.

(Flashback ends)

Tramp-And he also had a weapon like yours sora.

(Roxas stands up)

Roxas-If you don't mind, I'm gonna get out and get some fresh air.

Tramp-Sure Roxas, help your self.

Lady- And in the mean time, why don't you all get some shut eye.

Xigbar-All right, but some one needs to keep an eye out for whatever is out there.

(Everyone looks at sora)

Sora-Okay, why are you guys looking at me like that?

(Clock tower)

(Roxas is sitting near the edge of the tower)

Demyx-Roxas.

Roxas-oh, hey demyx.

Demyx-Whats wrong with you?

Roxas- Its what Tramp said, about "Viktor"

Demyx-Yeah and…

Roxas-I don't know, it's like I know him somehow.

Demyx-but remember, that world you lived in was a computer program, so he could of downloaded him self into the program.

Roxas- How did you know that?

Demyx-axel told me, he also told me that it wiped your memories of joining Organization XIII.

Roxas –Yeah but what if he's real.

Demyx- Listen, why don't we get some sleep, and then it'll be clear in the morning.

Roxas- Alright.

(The garden)

Sora-[looks at the night sky there are so many questions left unanswered. sigh Might as well listen to the mesmerizing sounds of the night. [Sora listens to hear a singing voice coming from the roof

Voice- Master!

Apprentice!

Heartborne, 7th seeker!

Warrior!

Disciple!

In me, the Wishmaster!

(Lyra then notices sora watching her)

Lyra- Who's there?!

Sora-Oh, uh sorry for disturbing you.

Lyra-No, it's quite alright, I always prefer a live audience to listen to my music.

Bartok-Your singing is absolutely beautiful ms…

Lyra- Lyra, Lyra Nightsong.

Sora-Wait, your not from the organization are you?

Lyra-Organization XIII? Hmm looks like you guys know too much.

Sora-What?

(Sora looks at his hands hazily)

(Sora then falls to the ground)

(10 hours later)

(Sora opens his eyes to see Bartok sitting on his nose)

Bartok-Morin' sleepyhead.

Sora-[looks around where's the girl?

Bartok- Girl, what girl? You've must of bumped your head on something.

Sora-but that singing… it couldn't be my imagination.

Axel- Well in that case, I did hear some singing. All I heard was Master! And apprentice! And then I fell asleep. Now I find you on the roof sleeping.

Sora-But I could of swore I saw her (looks at the center building) what is that…Cruella! (Jumps of the roof and lands on the ground) C'mon lets go get her!

(Central Square)

Sora-The game is up Cruella!

Cruella- Oh, but I'm afraid that the games just begun.

(Axel throws his chakram at cruella's heart, but she doges it)

Axel-Wait that's impossible, no human can dodge my chakram that easily, unless….

Sora-Unless, she's not a human, she's.

Cruella- [in a demonic voice Correct you are Sora [turns head 360 degrees I am no longer human. I am a [extends her sharp fingers A Heartless!!!

(She charges at Sora at full speed when something blocks her)

Viktor- How's it going kid?

Sora-Who are you?

Viktor-We'll get to the introductions later[pushes cruella away right now I need to finish this.

Cruella- Ha ha ha, do you actually think that you can defeat me.

Viktor-I think I have the skills.

Cruella- Fine then, show me what you got!

Viktor-My pleasure, Pongo attack!

(Pongo comes out of nowhere and bites fiercely on cruella's left arm.)

Cruella- You filthy mongrel [throws him off of her arm you'll pay dearly for that!

Perdita- Don't have to!

(Cruella looks surprised and sees perdita suddenly appear and delivered a devastating dropkick to her face)

Axel- ouch, that's gotta hurt!

Viktor- Now for the finishing touch [Viktor charges at cruella and smacked her with his keyblade so hard that she crashed through the wall

(Cruella disappears)

Sora- well that's the last of her.

Viktor-Not exactly.

(Cruella appears behind them)

Cruella- okay, now I'm pissed [her fingers form into scythe like blades now, disappear!

Tramp-Don't worry we got your back!

(Lady and the Tramp appear)

Cruella- You fools, do you actually think that a couple of dogs can defeat me.

(Cruella swings her blades at them but they jump over her and kicked her in the back)

Viktor- Now to end this! Sora lets go!

(Viktor and Sora charge at full speed and stabbed her in the abdomen with their keyblades)

Cruella- You haven't seen the l…last of me[She fades away

(Sora sees Horace and Jasper quietly walking away)

Sora-Where do you think you're going?

Horace- Uh, nowhere [they both run away but they are blocked by the dogs

Jasper-Please don't kill us!

(Viktor grabs them by the collar of their shirts)

Viktor-Where are they!

Jasper-What?

Viktor-The puppies damnit! Where are the puppies!

Horace-They're at the wherehouse.

Viktor-And where pray tell is that!

Jasper-And what if we don't tell you.

Viktor-Then I guess that my canine friends will have to eat your limbs until you scream for mercy!

Jasper-Alright, its wherehouse #7 right by the roserade wharfs.

Viktor-Alright you're free to go. But if I catch you here again, your asses are mine! Understand.

(Both nod)

Viktor-Good now go!

(Horace and Jasper run like the dickens)

(Wherehouse 7)

Bartok-Crud, it's locked.

Viktor-Pardon me. [Hits lock with the keyblade

(Puppies run out)

Perdita-Oh, my puppies thanks goodness that you're alright.

Cadpig-Thank you sir for saving us.

Sora-ah, don't mention it.

(A light appears in the sky)

Sora-Sorry but we have to go.

Tramp-Will we ever see you again?

Kairi-Of course we will.

(Away from the group)

Viktor- Lady, can you do me a little favor?

Lady-Sure.

Viktor-Take care of Angel for me, make sure that angel lives a happy life. For my mothers sake.

Lady-of course.

Viktor-Thank you lady.

(Back in the group)

Perdita-Thank you sora, we will never forget this.

(Sora and the other leave)

This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race by Fall Out Boy  
vocals by Muk, Luk, and Bartok

Guitars by Luk and Bartok

I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on  
But I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate 

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Prima donnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars,  
No, more like p-p-p-parties

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This bandwagon's full  
Please, catch another

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate 

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

Yeahh…  
Whoa-ohh

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing, until your lungs give out

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate 

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate  
-

Gasp!


	5. mask of nature pt1

Well, I'm going to try this chapter with no music, because I think that most readers think it's annoying. So Enjoy!

(World of darkness)

Balto-Where am I[looks around Jenna! Kodi! Anyone!

(A Black Hooded figure appears)

Balto-What do you want?!

?-Easy Balto, I just want to help.

Balto-sighs what's the use. I'm trapped in here and my friends are being turned into heartless.

?-You mustn't give up hope. Even though things look bleak, you still have a chance to save them.

Balto-How?

?-You must look deep in your self and find the light of your heart; therefore, shall find a way to open the door.

Balto-Alright, I'll try closes his eyes

(In his thoughts)

Jenna-Balto.

Balto-Jenna, I-

She puts her finger on his lips

Jenna-shhh, Balto you nevered failed us

Kodi-That's right dad, you always have a second chance.

Star-We still believe in you Balto.

Jenna-Open the door Balto.

Balto opens his eyes and his fur begins to glow

A big, white door appears

Balto-I'm ready.

?-Excellent, but your journey will be a difficult one, so I will come with you.

Balto-Thank you for your help sir.

?-Please call me Noraax

(Bambi's World)

(Faline is drinking from a babbling brook)

Male Deer-I can see that you could use some company.

Faline-Uh, I'm fine thanks.

Male Deer- (looking at her with a questionable face) what's wrong?

Faline-sighs my love, a certain deer I loved since our childhood is gone and I felt depressed ever since.

Male deer-Well maybe he's here right now.

Faline-What are you talking about

Male Deer- Well, just look up.

(Faline looks up)

Faline-Bambi…

Bambi-It's been a long time, Faline.

They nuzzle each other

(Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest)

Sora-Where are we? And why do I look like a deer?

Axel-You're not the only one. Roxas, Kairi, and I are deer too.

Demyx- I'm a bunny. Yay!

Xigbar-Lucky for you, I'm a friggin' skunk!

Donald-Oh wah! We'll be in this world for a while, so get used to it.

Sora-Hey, where's Viktor and Riku?

Riku-behind Sora Right behind you

(Sora sees Riku as a mountain lion)

Sora-But, where's Viktor?

walks deeper into the forest

Soar-Viktor, where are you?

Sora-C'mon Viktor, this isn't funny!

(Viktor is stalking Sora up in an oak tree)

(Viktor pounces down toward sora)

Viktor-Gotcha!

(Gets off Sora)

Viktor-What's up?

Sora-Oh nothing, except you'd almost scared me half to death foxboy!

Viktor-Hey, it's not my fault that foxes are sly and cunning creatures.

Sora-Oh yeah, you still haven't told us your name yet.

Viktor-Oh where are my manners, the name is Goldsmith, Viktor Goldsmith at your service.

Kairi-Then you must be the guy that Lady was talking about.

Viktor-Yep, that's me.

(Walks to Roxas)

Viktor-And you must be Roxas, correct?

Roxas-Yes.

Viktor-I've heard much about you, how you had betrayed the Organization to find your sole purpose.

Roxas-Yeah, but how did you know that?

Viktor-I have traveled trough out the worlds, light and dark and even in between. I've even fought the organization once.

Sora-You did?

Viktor-Yeah, but back when it was small and there were only two guys in there. Xemnas and this megalomaniac named Syn; they were powerful, very powerful. In fact, they partially destroyed half of the worlds until the heartless showed up, but after that they parted ways and Syn formed the Syndicate of Souls. But enough about me, tell me about you.

Sora-I'm Sora, the keyblade master.

Viktor-Hmm, I thought that you were a little bit bigger.

Sora-Who are you calling short!

Kairi-I'm Kairi.

Viktor-Bows down the pleasure's mine Kairi kisses her hoof. And you Sora, the Keyblade Master, the Savoir of Worlds. It's an Honor.

Gets up

Axel-Sup.

Demyx-Hi!

(Xigbar is sitting on a rock)

Xigbar-Hows it goin'?

Viktor-And by the looks of your weapons and your cloaks, I would say that you're Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar, correct?

Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar in unison-Yep.

Donald-I'm Donald

Goofy-And I'm goofy

Bartok flies to Viktor shoulder

Bartok-And I'm Bartok.

Viktor-Good, now that we are all acquainted, let's see where we are. he paused you hear that?

Sora-Sounds like something is coming for us!

Viktor-Be on your guard, it could be heartless.

they see a full grown deer appear in front of them

Viktor-Who are you?

Prince- I am the prince of the forest. And may I ask who are you?

Viktor-Oh...Uh we're newcomers and we're kind of lost.

Prince-Say no more, I shall give you a tour.

Sora-Thank you, your highness.

(The lake)

Bambi-Running to his father Dad, dad look who I bumped into…

(Bambi looks at Sora for a moment)

Sora-is there something wrong?

Bambi-I…I don't know, its just that you look familiar somehow. Do I know you from somewhere?

Sora-Its kind a hard to remember…Bambi is that you?

Bambi-Sora?! Wow things really have changed.

Sora-Yeah, you've grown since the last time I saw you.

Bambi-Oh sora, I want you to meet a friend of mine.

Sora sees faline with surprise

Bambi-Faline this is Sora, Sora this is faline.

Faline-Gosh, I didn't know that you were a friend of Bambi. It's nice to have some other company besides Ronno.

Sora-Who's Ronno?

Faline-Oh, he's Bambi's rival, he's always trying to make me be his girlfriend especially since Bambi was gone.

Ronno-Oh I love it when people talk about me.

they see Ronno

Bambi-Ronno, what are you doing here?!

Ronno-I was looking for Faline, we have some "work" to do.

Bambi's eyes widen with horrid images of about what ronno was going to do to Faline.

Ronno-Well since I am prince, I will need a queen to bear my children.

bambi jumps in front of Faline

Bambi- You will not lay a hoof on her! She will not be used for your selfish gain.

Ronno-I'm afraid that she has no choice. I am prince!

Bambi-Not for long.

Ronno-Is that a challenge?

Bambi-You know it.

Ronno-Fine then.

Bambi and Ronno charge full speed locking antlers. Ronno trying to bring him down but bambi threw him down forcefully

Bambi-Game over.

Ronno seizes the moment to kick him in the stomach, which sended him flying to a near by redwood tree and he slammed his back to the bark of the tree

Ronno-On the contrary, the game's just begun.

Ronno starts running toward Bambi, heading for his heart. But something blocks him

Ronno-What are you doing? Get out of the way! This is only a fair fight after all.

Sora-You call this a fair fight? You were trying to kill him!

Ronno-Well, if you would know by now, life is not fair. It's either kill or be killed and I rather kill anyone who is in my way.

Sora-Is that how a prince should feel, no honor.

Ronno-hah, honor is for the weak, true kings have power.

Bambi-You are no king!

Ronno-Hmph, I have no time for this. I'll finish this later.

ronno leaves

faline runs towards bambi

Faline-Bambi! This is my fault, if I didn't follow you this wouldn't of happened.

Bambi-You mustn't blame yourself. Even if I return to the forest, he still wouldn't of found me .And he'll keep fighting till he is prince.

Sora-But, I thought that you were the prince.

Prince- I'm afraid that is not true. You see, once a prince leaves his home for an extended period of time, the counsel can select a deer worthy of the title prince. And, unfortunately they chose Ronno.

Viktor-He probably lied and cheated to be prince.

Prince-Even if that is true, the only way for you to regain your title for prince is for ronno to resign his title, which in that case will never happen. Or he'll have to fight to the death to anyone who opposes him.

Bambi-Bambi-And that'll be me.

Prince-Correct. He starts walking away

Bambi-Where are you going?

Prince-I am going to the Eagle Mountains to speak with the counsel. In the meantime, keep an eye out for Ronno.

Sora-Yes sir!

he leaves

Sora-Now that's out of the way lets get something to eat.

Viktor-Right behind you, Xigbar, Kestrel at 12o' clock.

Xigbar- I'm on it gets out his gun

Viktor-Ready, set, fire!

Xigbar shoots his gun and hits the bird with tremendous accuracy; it falls to the ground, it falls to the ground, then when they were going to grab it but it suddenly it disintegrates into a smoldering pile of ash.

Viktor-What the hell!

Xigbar- I guess that my gun was a little too powerful for the guy.

Sora-Oh well, we'll just have to eat what's around us.

he starts eating random berries

Sora-These are really good.

his face begins to turn green

Riku-Sora, you okay?

Sora-Auuugh, these berries don't agree with me.

he runs to a bushes and starts puking

Bambi-I forgot to tell you that those berries are poisonous.

Sora-pant, pant oh thanks for reminding me!

Faline-Hey Sora you want to play?

Sora-Hmm, sure we got time to kill.

(Eagle Mountains)

Prince-The counsel should be here, where are they?

Heartless appear

Prince-Oh, just what I needed.

(He starts backicking the heartless and stabbing them with his antlers but they kept on coming and soon there was an army of them

Prince-Damn, there's too many of them.

They group on him and hold him down. Then suddenly a figure dressed in black appeared

Unknown-Chuckles you're a feisty one.

Prince-what are you doing here?! This is a sacred place.

Unknown-I don't care about anything sacred.

walks closer to him

Unknown-But I can bring what's precious to you.

Snaps her finger to make the heartless disappear and a image of a female doe appears in her hand

Unknown-This is your wife, correct?

Prince-Yes…

Unknown-I can bring her back, but on one condition.

Prince-What is it, I'll do anything.

puts her hand on his head

Unknown- whispers in his ear become a heartless.

his eyes become yellow, his fur begins to turn black, and his teeth begins to sharpen.

Unknown-speaking into the intercom Phase on is complete, Zexion.

Zexion-Excellent Larxene, now the plan shall finally commence.

Larxene-Shall I begin step 2.

Zexion-Yes, and remember don't mess this up.

Larxene-Yeah yeah, I just don't see why I have to do this.

Zexion-This is the only world that's unlocked, in this sector anyway.

Larxene-What about the other worlds?

Zexion-Vexen and Luxord are already on it.

Larxene-And our friend?

Zexion-he's in position now get ready. Make sure that everything goes according to plan.

Larxene-Understood. turns off intercom Now my prince I need you to do me another favor.

Dark Prince-Yes master.

Larxene-Good now destroy the keyblade master!

Dark Prince-As you wish.

(The Forest)

Bambi-1, 2, 3 ready or not here I come!

Viktor-Hiding behind an oak tree he'll never find me feels something breathing on his neck Sora, get your own hiding spot looks up Oh, uh greetings your majesty. Looks closely at him Wait a minute your not the prince, you're a heartless! starts screaming Shit, shit, shit! Somebody help me!

trips over a hidden tree root

the heartless price comes forwards and raises a hoof

Viktor-Farewell cruel world.

something blocks the attack

Viktor-Sora!

Sora-So I guess that we're even then.

Viktor-chops the root with his keyblade Run!

they run far away from the heartless prince and stop by a nearby stream

Sora-What was that?

Viktor-That was the prince, he's turned into a heartless.

Sora-Damn, this is gonna be hard.

Viktor-How's that?

Sora-Well, he's Bambi's father and if he attack him, bambi will not forgive us. Even if we did tell him that he was a heartless.

Viktor-Then all we have to do is to destroy the source.

Sora-But how in the hell are we going to do that?

Viktor-sniff, sniff I smell it somewhere near the mountain zone.

Sora-Well what are we waiting for, let's go up there.

Viktor-but we need to distract him somehow.

Something appears in front of them

Dark prince-I'm afraid that's impossible.

Viktor-Oh crap.

Sora-Well my friend, there's only one option.

Viktor-What's that?

Sora-We fight!


	6. mask of nature pt2

Sora and Viktor start attacking the prince with their keyblades but he started to block their attacks with his antlers. Just then Viktor saw an opening, "his leg" he thought, and he ran quickly behind the prince, he swung his keyblade on the hind leg. This caused the Dark prince to scream in agony, the scream was so tremendous that it echoed throughout the forest

(In a fox den)

Male fox- You hear that?

Female fox-awakens from her slumber what is it Tod

Tod-I don't know Vixey, there was a loud scream and now complete silence. I'm going to see what it is. Keep the kits safe until I come back. (Nuzzles her on the cheek)

(Tod runs to the source of the sound)

Vixey-Be safe Tod.

(On a farm, a grey hound and a bloodhound are sleeping in barrels)

Chief-I gotcha now…you...sneaky…old…badger.

Copper-Silly old coot, keep on dreaming about your hunting days.

Chief-(wakes up)sniff, sniff, sniff I smell something. sniff, sniff A fox, no two foxes and, a deer? Hmmm, that's strange, deer are not common outside of the woods.

Copper gets up

Chief-Where are you goin' copper?

Copper-I'm going to see where that smell is coming from.

Chief-Alright, but you know what happened the last time you ran off.

Copper-Oh relax old timer that was when I was a pup.

Chief-Old Timer?! Now I'll have you know that just because I'm old doesn't mean that I can't fight.

gets up, stretches and his left hind leg stings

Chief-Ow, ow, ow, ow!

Copper-Easy old timer, your still injured.

Chief-lays back down Yeah well don't let me stop you. Go on, get.

Copper-Thanks old timer.

(Back at the woods)

Bambi-Dad, is everything all…right starts running towards his father almost bursting in tears Dad…what happened to you?

Viktor-get away form him bambi! He's a heartless; he'll kill you if you get in his way!

Bambi-Father is that true?

(The prince kicks him in the stomach)

Bambi-Ugh! (Blood starts dripping out of his mouth) w…why?

Prince-I'm sorry my son.

(Bambi falls to the ground and faints)

Sora-shocked How can you do that to your only son?!

Prince-sometimes you have to sacrifice something to receive something in return.

Viktor-what could be so important to hurt your only son?!

Prince-…My wife, and he's not the one I want.

Sora-It's me; I'm the one you wanted.

Prince-Yes, master Larxene said she has a little surprise for you.

Viktor-Oh and he thinks that he can just send a crony to do his job? Well come on larxene, come down here and get your ass handed to you!

a portal opens up behind him

Larxene-what did you call me?

Viktor turns around and looks at larxene surprised and scared

Sora-Um, Viktor I forgot to mention that Larxenes a girl.

Viktor-anime sweat drop appears on his head Oh crap, your gonna kick my ass aren't you?

Larxene-Yes, but more importantly I have you right were I want you.

Sora-How's that?

Larxene-Look around you.

they look around to see a group of "arrowhead" nobodies

Viktor-So what? We can take them.

Larxene-Yes but what are going to do about grabs bambi Him?

Viktor hears the sound of running feet, something is coming this way

Larxene-Any last words before this deer becomes a trophy? draws out a blade

she paused only to hear silence. Then form out of a thicket a red fox jumped and bit larxene's arm without her noticing a thing

Larxene- Arrrgggghhh!! Get this thing off of me!

the fox continued to bite down on her arm until she stabbed him in the back and then he released his grip

Larxene-drops bambi, thus awaking himdamn you litlle pest. Feel my wrath! draws out a vjara

lightning strikes

Tod-Copper now!

the bloodhound came out of another thicket and took the nymph's vjara and gave it to Viktor

Viktor-Its over.

Larxene-On the contrary, I still have one trick up my sleeve. snaps her fingers

Faline appears next to her and Larxene wraps her arm around her neck

Bambi-Faline!

Larxene-Ah, ah, ah draws out a kunai we wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious girlfriend now would we?

Faline-Bambi, don't worry about me I'm fine. Larxene starts choking her

Bambi-No stop it!, what do you want?

Larxene-If the Keyblade master comes with me, your girlfriend will be safe and I'll leave this place and never return.

Bambi looks at sora

Sora-Alright, I'll come with you.

Larxene-Ah excellent. let's go of Faline

Faline run towards bambi

As he comes near her, she sees a smirk

Larxene-why are you so happy about?

Sora-It's kind of funny how gullible you are.

Larxene-What?!

Sora-Everyone, attack!

soon riku, kairi, demyx, roxas, axel and xigbar suddenly appeared and started to attack her

Sora-Ready Bambi?

Bambi-Uh….Ready? ready for what?

Sora-For this.

Bambi and Sora-Drive!

in a flash of light sora and bambi disappeared but appearing out of the smoke was Sora in a Green and black costume, with antlers on his head and with a keyblade with a leaf blade and a antler-hard body

Axel-so he can fuse with anybody he fuses….Sweet.

Larxene-So you think that I'm afraid of a deer fusion; you can't even run as fast as lightning.

Sora-Oh yeah, watch this. he disappeared

Larxene-looking startled Nice trick, but I'll find you one way or another.

Sora-Above Larxene's head Psst, up here.

Larxene-What? hits her in the face with the keyblade

Larxene-arrgh! That's it I warned you. Nobodies attack the female deer!

arrowheads lock on to faline

Axel-we got to save her.

cage appears over them

Riku-Damn! Now what?

Larxene-Well sora this is a win/lose situation. Who would you like to sacrifice? Your friends or your friend's girlfriend?

Sora-Revert! they separate

Sora whispers in Bambi's ear

Sora-You go and save Faline, I'll go save my friends.

Bambi-Right.

Sora-Alright, go!

he and Bambi run in the opposite direction. But larxene spotted them

Larxene-Heh, I knew you would do that. Nobodies! Fire at the deer!

the hidden nobodies shot crystal-like arrows at Faline. She closed her eyes and screamed in fear but she felt something in front of her. She waited for her fate but she heard something fall

Bambi-Father!!!!

This ends up to be the great prince, his body fell stiff to the ground with the arrows lodged up in his chest, legs and left a scar on the side of his face

Prince-B…Bambi coughs fiercely with blood coming out of his mouth I'm sorry.

Bambi-tears beginning to form in his eyes for what?

Prince-For hurting y…you.

Faline runs to the dying prince

Faline-If I wasn't here, this wouldn't have happened.

Prince-you mustn't blame yourself. Everything must die sooner or later. And Bambi just remember, I'll always be with you.

Bambi-But, you haven't taught me enough.

Prince- I have taught you all that I know. Now it is time to for you to become p…prince He gasps and his head lowers gently to the ground

it begins to rain

Bambi-turns to Larxene with his head down Do you like to make other's miserable?

Larxene-Well, that is my job.

Bambi-Do you know what it feels like to lose someone you once held dear?!

Larxene-Yes, I live that moment every day. We kill to survive; it's the way of life.

Bambi-Way of life this bitch!!

he trapped larxene in his antlers and starts ramming her back into the trees

Bambi-I'll show you what pain feels like and you'll suffer like my father!

he keeps on running and ramming her back up against the trees until he spots a large, dense sticking in front of a nearby tree. So he ran as fast as he could to the branch and the branch stabbed Larxene in the stomach and went right through her

Bambi-breathes heavily, with a gaze of sorrow in his eyes

Viktor-whispers I think I can heal him.

places his hand on the ground

Viktor-Oh mother Earth, heal this unfortunate soul and let him live again.

The arrows begin to fade away from the prince's body, and his eyes begin to open

Bambi-Dad begins to nuzzle him

Prince-I missed you to Bambi.

rain stops

Prince-Sora, Viktor I would like to thank you for saving me and Bambi form me.

somewhere over to where the tree where Larxene is barely breathing

Larxene-Heh, I got them right where I want them. snaps her fingers

A hole opens up bellow Xigbar, Demyx, Goofy, Donald, axel, Kairi, and Riku

Xigbar-What the hell?!

Demyx-I'm sinking!

Bartok-tries to fly away but he was grabbed by these dark tentacles

Axel-pushes Roxas out of the way of the vortex

Roxas-axel!

Axel-heh, see ya Roxas, see you in the afterlife.

Sora-Kairi! grabs her hand

Kairi-Sora, help me! keeps holding but lets go

Sora-runs to Larxene's dead body but it disappears Damn it! I should have known that she was still alive.

Viktor-Sora I know your angry but you shouldn't beat yourself up. We all should have known that she was still alive.

Tod-Well I wasn't here when that happened.

Copper-Tod you're not helping!

Sora-I know.

Viktor-Well shouldn't we go and find them?

Sora-Yeah.

Falinewalks to sora thank you. kissed him on the cheek

Sora-uh…I...uh

Viktor-Come on lover boy. Alright Sora, Roxas lets go.

they disappear


	7. Pride wars: The evil has waken

(Room of Sleep)

(So extremely sorry about the long wait, I was having writers block Sorry again)

Pride wars: The evil has waken

(Room of Sleep)

Unknown-"well Larxene, I've seen that you've returned."

Larxene-"Yes I have"

Unknown-"And I also see that you have failed to bring me the keyblade master."

Larxene-"…Unfortunately."

Unknown-(turns his head facing her) "I ask you to do one simple task, to bring me the keyblade master. But instead you bring me his accomplices."

Larxene-"But that brat is just to powerful, more powerful than the last time."

Unknown-"Silence! I had enough of your excuses!" (Puts his open hand in front of him and a scythe appears) "You have failed me for the last time." (Swings the scythe at her thus slicing her body in half with a river of blood flowing on the floor)

(Looks at an orb in the grizzly mess and grabs it.)

Unknown- "Ah, the soul of the Savage Nymph. Another add to my "collection," To bad Lexaeus met the same fate."

(Door opens)

Female unknown-"I heard you were looking for me."

Unknown-"Why yes I have, Organization member XIV Rexa, the shadow manipulator".

Rexa-"What do you want Malurxia? "

Malurxia-"How many hearts have we collected?"

Rexa-"nine hundred and ninety-nine."

Malurxia-"Then all we need is one more ingredient, a sacrifice of a nobody and then we can bring back our superior. So that me may continue becoming whole again."

Rexa-"But there's one problem."

Malurxia-(looking puzzled) "what's that?" (Something pierces through his back.) "Gahhhhh!"

(Togo appears)

Togo-"You're the sacrifice. (He twists his sword in Malurxia's back causing him to scream in pain.) "What's the matter? I thought nobodies couldn't feel pain. "

Malurxia-(looks at rexa with anger) "Y…you, how dare y…you betray us!"

Rexa-"ha ha ha, this is a part of life. Everyone betrays anyone time and again; even you tried to betray us once." (Looks at Togo) "Togo, finish it."

Togo-(pulls out his sword) "there."

Malurxia-"What? Was that it?"

Togo-(puts hand on floor) "Shin Metaru Mu Kasui!"

(Large metal spikes begin to grow out of Malurxia's body)

Malurxia-"AAAARRRRGGGGHH!" (Body is torn apart and spikes begin to diminish. A pinkish-red orb drops to the floor.)

Togo-(looks at a sphere on the floor next to the remains of Malurxia) "what's that?"

Rexa-(kneels down to pick it up)"That is called the "Soul of The XIII", this is how the Organization gets its power; these orbs give the greater nobodies their elemental power."

Togo-"And you have one, right?"

Rexa-"yes, and now that since we have our last ingredient. The "soul of a nobody", we can resurrect our leader."

Togo-"You mean your leader, I don't remember why did you brought me here."

Rexa-(she paused) "It's because I… oh, just forget it."

(She walks out of the room)

?-"Looks like she has a soft spot for you."

Togo-"Humph, Luxord what are you doing here?"

Luxord-"Oh come on mate, you can't hide secrets from me."

Togo-"What are talking about?"

Luxord-"Don't be stupid, you know you love her, and she loves you."

Togo-(blushes) "Oh that's ridiculous, Nobodies can't love."

Luxord-"That, my friend is where you're wrong. You see Rexa wasn't born as a nobody; she was born from Naminé's memories which make her as somewhat as a nobody but with a heart."

Togo-"But if she has a heart, how come you guys aren't killing her for it?"

Luxord-"Well for one thing, her heart can't be activated untill she tells you that she loves you." (walks by Togo) "And think about this for a sec, why do you hate balto?" (portal opens and leaves)

Togo-"You wouldn't understand. (turns away) He betrayed me."

(Somewhere in a savanna)

(sun rises)

Sora(yawns, streches his legs, then walks over to a nearby watering hole and looks in the distance.) Why does this place look so familiar (looks down at the water) Sweet, I'm a lion again!

Roxas-(yawns) Hey! Whats with all the raquet! (looks at his feet) ah! What happened to my legs?!

Viktor-(wakes up) Well being a lion must be better being a deer.

Roxas-Yeah well that is true. Hey sora, you mind telling us whats going on here?

Sora-Well, whenever we go to a different world, our clothes or our form change.

Viktor-So that's why I was a fox and you two were deer.

Sora-Yep.

Roxas-Does anyone know where we are?

Sora-This area is called the Pride Lands, but over there (points to the wastelands) I have no idea. Viktor, Do you know what that is.

Viktor-Not that can I say I have, but lets check it out.

Sora-Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea..

Viktor-Oh come on Sora, wheres your sense of adventure?

Sora-But theres nothing out there.

Viktor-(puts his arm around Sora's shoulder) Your just looking at the wrong picture.

Roxas-Wha?

Viktor-What you see now is a barren wasteland. But, think about whats beyond the wasteland, there could be a tropical paridise just waiting for us.

Sora-Yeah right, it dosen't look like anything can survive there.

Viktor-So its setteled, lets go! (runs to the wasteland)

Roxas-(shrugs at sora and runs to catch up with viktor.)

Sora-(sighs) If you can't beat them, join them. (runs to them)

(The Wastelands)

Sora-Well Viktor, this was a incredible waste of time.

Viktor-Oh really, look over there. (points west)

Sora-I still don't see it.

Viktor-(Grabs Sora's chin and turns it to the overlooking termite mound.)

Sora-Wow, that's huge!

Viktor-(covers Sora's mouth with his hand) Sshhhh! This is enenmy territory.

Roxas-How can you tell?

Viktor-Because theres a group of lioness behind us.

(They look behind them.)

Roxas-Oh crap!

(Inside the termite mound)

(The lionesses push them to the ground)

Zira-Report!

(A grey fured lion with little spots underneath her eyes bowed)

Spotty-Your highness, we found these pridelanders spying on us.

Roxas-But we weren't spying, honest.

Zira-Silence pridelander! Your lies will coast you dearly.

Sora-Look lady, we're telling you the truth!

Viktor-Please your higness, we're just wanderers, have mercy on us.

Zira-Mercy? Ha! Mercy is for the weak.

Roxas- But we don't even know what this prideland thing is!

Spotty-Your tricks won't work on us pridelander.

(Up on the balcony)

Kovu-Who are these guys?

Vitani-I don't know, but the one with black hair is kinda cute.

Nuka-(scraching his back on a stalagtite) ah who cares! Mom's going to execute them anyway.

(Back to the ground)

Zira-Your punishment shall be…execution!!

(balcony)

Nuka-See told yah.

Kovu-We gotta save them.

Vitani-No Kovu, if you get in between mom you'll be massacred. Lets just sit back and enjoy the show.

(back to the ground)

Zira-Attack!

Sora-That's our que boys.

(The lions come runnig to sora)

Sora-Retracting Trinity!

(Sora attacks the first group of lions)

Sora-1

(Roxas attacks the second group)

Roxas-2

(Viktor attacks the thid group)

Viktor-3

Sora-Keyblade Hurricane!

(All of their keyblades spin into a tornado like attack and dominated allmost all of the lions.)

Sora-Ok, now run!

Viktor:"how did we do that?"

Roxas:"how cares? Let's get the heck out of here!"

(They run outside of the mound.)

Sora-Alright guys, just keep running towards Pride Rock and we'll be home free.

(Nuka appears)

Nuka-Not so fast!

(they stop)

Nuka-No one gets out of the Outlands alive.

Viktor-Get out of our way!

Nuka-Anyone who rebels against the leader of this pride shall be exicuted!

( Kovu and Vitani run to Nuka)

Kovu-Nuka, let them go.

Nuka-And why should I listen to you? After all, I am the biggest and the smartest.

(Vitani rolls her eyes)

Nuka-(Looks back at the three) Hey, where did the other one go?

Viktor-Oh I don't know, mabey he's right above you.

Nuka-(looks up) I don't see him.

Sora-Keep looking, you'll find him.

(suddenly Roxas jumps from behind Nuka and whacks him in the head with his keyblade.)

Nuka-(falls to the ground) Lookit me ma, I'm on top of the wourld. (passes out)

Kovu-Nice move, now get goin'before my mom catches you.

Sora- Wait, why are you helping us?

Kovu-Lets just say I have a soft spot for pride landers, now go!

(They run towards Pride Rock)

Vitani-Kovu, why did you let them escape?

Kovu-I were just strangers that got tangled in mother's hate for the pridelanders.

(The Savanna)

Sora-(panting) Ok, now since we're in the Pridelands we've might as well meet Simba.

Roxas-Who's Simba?

Sora-He's the king of these parts.

Vitkor-But if he's the king, then why was that other lion called magesty?

Sora-I don't know, we'd better ask simba.

Roxas-But where is this ismba guy at?

Sora –He's right over there. (points to the giant rock formation.)

Viktor-(gazes at the rock formation) Absolutely magnificent!

Sora-That's called Pride Rock.

Viktor-Pride Rock huh? Well it must of taken years to form this beaute.

(a rusttleing noise is heard from the tall grass.)

(A dark tannish lioness appears)

lioness-Hey, I haven't seen you before.

Sora-Oh, uh we're new here.

Kiara-well my name's Kiara. What's yours?

Sora-I'm Sora.

Roxas-I'm Roxas.

Viktor-And I'm Viktor, nice to meet you.

(two voices is heard form the tall grass.)

Timon-Kiara, where are you?! groans I thought I told you to watch her.

Pumbaa-Hey, it's not my fault. This wouldn't of happened if you would just say that the slimey bugs taste better.

Timon-No the crunchy ones taste better.

Pumbaa-Slimey!

Timon-Crunchy!

Pumbaa-Slimey!

Timon-Crunchy!

Pumbaa-Slimey!

Timon-Crunchy!

(they come out of the grass and see kiara.)

Timon-There you are young lady!Didn't your father ever warn you about going out on your own? It's dangerous.

Sora-Hey Timon.

Timon-Not now Sora. Now as I was saying little miss I…(looks at sora and a smirk appears on his face) well look who's back.

Pumba-wow Sora, Youv'e grown.

Sora-Yeah well, it's been a while since I've been here.Hows Simba?

Timon-Oh, he's still busy being king and with looking out for his pride.

Sora-Oh, I almost forgot, Nala was pregnant the last time we were here. So did she went to into labour?

Pumbaa-Yeah, about a month ago and it's a she.

Sora-(surprised) Really? Well where is she?

Timon-(whispers to pumbaa) This kid's not the sharpest rock in the cave is he? (back to Sora) If you must know, she's right beside you.

Sora-(looks at Kiara) Kiara? You're-You're Simba's daughter?!

Kiara-Well, what did you expect?

Sora-Well…I…uh.

Viktor-We need to speak with your father. It's the upmost importence.

Kiara-Well, if you want to see him, he's by the water hole.

Roxas-Thank you.

(the Watering hole)

(simba and nala are lying on their stomachs next to eachother near the the water)

Nala-Oh simba, it's so great for finally having some alone time.

Simba-I know, who would of known that being a parent would be so hard?

Nala-Simba?

Simba-Hmm?

(she lightly licks him on the cheek.)

Nala-I love you.

Simba-I love you too nala.(licks her cheek)

(They pause to hear a rustling in the bushes)

Nala-(jumps up from the water hole) Who goes there!?

(Sora, Roxas, Viktor, and Kiara appear out of the tall grass.)

Nala: Kiara, get away from them!!

Nala-(charges at them but suddenly stops and looks at sora.) (chuckles softly) Don't worry Simba, he's a friend of ours.

Simba- (jumps out of the water and walks to them) What do you mean?

Nala-Well look closely.

Simba- (looks at sora closely) Oh sora it's you! Heh, sorry about that, I barely reconized you.

Sora- (snickers) I know, I've grown a little since my last visit here."

Simba:-But where's donald and Goofy?

Sora- (a long silence) They were taken away by the orginaztion.

Simba-"oh…but I know you guys will find them.

Sora- (smiles slightly) thanks simba.

Nala- So who are your new friends?

Roxas-I'm roxas (bows poiletly)

Viktor-And I'm viktor (bows) It's a pleasure to meet bot the king and queen of the pride lands.

Nala- My, your quite the gentleman aren't you?

Viktor: Why yes m'lady (kisses her paw)

(another pair of figures come out of the long grass)

timon: I keep telling you, the crunchy ones taste the best.

Pumba: And I say that the slimy ones taste better.

Timon: Crunchy!

Pumba: Slimy!

Timon: Crunchy!

Pumba: Slimy!

Simba: Ahem!

Both: oh uh…. (pointing at eacother) he started it!

Sora: (whispers to kiara's ear) are they always this goofy?

Kiara: you have no idea.

Nala: And you young lady, where were you?!

Kiara: I was just exploring.

Nala: Well, just remember to stay near the rock, ok?

Kiara: Yes mom.

Viktor: Your highnesses , there is a question I need to ask of you.

Simba: alright, shoot.

Viktor: Well, we went outside of the pridelands because of sora's "intelegent" sense of adventure-

Sora: Hey!

Viktor: Anyway, when we got there we saw a group of lionesses that ganged up and captured us and this lioness named Zira said something about you killing this "scar" character. Mind filling us in?

Simba: (sighs) well let me start at the beginning. Scar was my fathere's uncle who was waiting to be king, but when I was born, he decided to kill me and my father…..he mannaged to kill my father,but I blamed myself for his death and ran away. Leaving the pridelands all to himself. Zira was Scar's wife. She thought I killed him when I fought him for the throne but he fell to his death off of the tip of pride rock and was eaten by his hyena minions.Enraged by this, she rebled against us and planned an attack to the pride. When I heard about this, I bansihed her and her pride to the outlands. Her finaly words were that she would come back and her son would overrule the pride.

Sora: (is surprised) wow..who would of known that scar had a wife.

Viktor: It is surprising that a woman could be in love with a man whose soul is full of malice and a heart made of stone.

Simba: Well there's no water there so they'll die quickly.

Roxas: But simba, isn't that a little too harsh?

Simba: "They deserved it!!" A king needs to be strong, vigalant and must have no weakness, And when the time comes, kiara shall be the new rule of the pride lands.

Kiara: "But daddy, I don't want to rule the pridelands."

Simba: "You might think that way no, but later in life, when I'm gone, you'll become next to rule the throne."

Nala: (looks at the sun going down then at sora and the others) "Sora, it looks like you and your friends need a place to stay for the night. Why don't you saty here?"

Sora: (bows) "Thank you your magesty".

(World That Never Was) (Jail cell, down stairs level)

Kairi: (her eyes open to see the others)

Riku: "I think she's coming too."

Kairi: "what happened?"

Axel: (leaning against the wall) "When the portal snatched us up. We ended up here, but you kinda fell on your head. (snickers)

Xigbar: "and yo were out for a couple of hours."

Kairi: "And you haven't found a way to escape?!"

Axel: "Well we can't portal in here, security reasons.'

Xigbar: "And that these bars are made out of 100 Greoium, the densest metal on earth. Nothing can destroy it."

Kairi: "how do you know?"

Xigbar: I heard something about Vexen making this stronger than steel. And al lhe needed was a sample of steel and a sample od adamentium and BAM! Helllo Greoium."

Axel: "But if he created it, there should be a weakness right?"

Xigbar: laughs "if there was, do you think he would of told me?"

Kairi:"so..is there anyway out?"

??: "there is one way."

Donald and Goofy: look at the figure in front of the cage to see a smal figure with large round ears "your magesty!"

King: "shhhhh! I came here to help."

Xigbar: "uh in case you haven't noticed "your magesty" I just said that this is indestruct-

King Mickey : summons his keybladee and slices at the bars in a "X" formation, which makes the bars fall out of place.

Xigbar: "-ible."

Axel: "heh, looks like vex's not so smart after all." He walks out, ducking as he goes.

Demyx:"thank you so much your magesty!"

King: Mickey "shhhhhhhhhhhh!! Do you want the whole organization to know we're here?!"

Axel: "so what? We're org members too."

Demyx:"uh yeah, we "were" org members."

Axel:"So? Some of them will trust us."

King Mickey :"I'm afraid that's incorrect."

Xigbar:"what do you mean?"

King Mickey :"your wanted, they'll kill you with no remorse."

Demyx: gulps

King: Mickey: "That's why I need you to split up into teams. So that they can't catch you all together. Kairi, you're with Axel And Demyx.. Riku, your with Xigbar and the bat."

Bartok:"Bartok!"

King Mickey: "right sorry. Riku your with Xaldin and Bartok. Donald and Goofy, your with me."

Both Donald and Goofy: salute "yes your magesty!"

Xigbar: snaps his figners to open a portal and so does Demyx.

King Mickey:"Alright, I want your temas to go into these portals. But let me warn you, the world your transported to might be a unchartted world. So I want you all to be prepared." Holds up his right tumb "Good luck."

Axel: nods "let's get out of this hellhole."

Kairi's team walk into the first portal and Riku's team walk into the second portal.

Goofy: "But what do you want with us your magesty?"

King Mickey: "I need your help." Opens a portal "follow me." He walks into it.

Goofy: looks at donald and jumps into the portal.

Donald: sighs and jumps into the portal.

Unbeknownest to them, a figure looks behind a corner then looks at the king, without his cloak wrapped in tough twine


End file.
